Hocus Pocus
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: "Hocus Pocus" A magic lie. This is the song story of Hatsune Miku's and Gumi Megpoid's Hocus Pocus.


Okay. So this song story is Miku and Gumi's Hocus Pocus. Such a sweet song. I absolutely love it! The perspectives alternate, so watch out for that ok? But I think it's clear so it should be ok. If anyone thinks otherwise, **please **let me know so I can make improvements.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy it~~~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid or the song Hocus Pocus in any way, shape of form.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

The girl quietly sat on a swing, crying. As she pumped her legs harder and harder, she wished. She wished that tomorrow would be better. She wished that someone would help her. She wished that she could grow wings and fly away to a place that wasn't there. A place where she didn't have to try to conceal bandages and a swollen face with long hair and a fake smile. But she knew that none of that could never happen. And so, she just wished.

* * *

_That day, I wanted to spice things up. So I took a different path home than usual. It's funny how the small things can change our lives. Because that day, I passed by a small park. And there, I saw a small girl on a swing, soaring with all of her might. She looked so beautiful and so desperate at the same time, a bird that couldn't fly. How nogalistic. Our eyes met, and in them, I saw the same pain the used to haunt mine._

* * *

The girl couldn't help but stare. "How beautiful", she thought. The woman's eyes were an enchanting green. Looking into those eyes, she felt happier already. But no. She could not trust this woman. She already knew this. The truth had already been well beaten into her. No adult could be trusted. No matter how much she screams, no one will come to her aid. This was a fact that was proven daily. This woman would surely be no different. There was no point in hoping.

* * *

_At that moment, I remember thinking "How can I save this girl? I, a woman who had grown without happiness and she, a girl that didn't know it. How could I bring happiness to her?" It was then that I made my resolve._

* * *

The girl warily watched the woman approach her. Would she hurt her too? The girl tensed, getting ready to run. But where would she run to? Home wasn't safe. Here wasn't safe. Was anywhere safe? The girl started to panic. Everything seemed to be falling apart. And it was then that she heard the magical words.

* * *

_"I can save you" I whispered. It was like walking on glass. One wrong move could break everything. "There's a magic spell that makes everything ok. It's a spell that makes all of the bad go away. Would you like me to chant it for you?"_

* * *

It was too beautiful to be true. Was it really that easy? Could magic words really make her happier? The girl found herself desperately wanting to believe in this woman, this enchantress. And so before she could regret it, she nodded her head and heard the words that changed everything.

* * *

_"Hocus Pocus."_

* * *

The girl and the lady started a new life together. The lady's old hair bows were now hers. The lady – no Gumi - had no use for them ever since she cut her hair really short.

The girl liked living with Gumi. Living with Gumi had taught her a lot of things. Things like happiness, relief and a warm bowl of soup, things her own parents never taught her. As the days passed, the girl became determined to protect the life she lived with Gumi and so she protected the hair bows with all of her might.

* * *

_From then on, I was determined to save that girl, even if it meant dirtying myself. From the very start, I understood that that my deeds would not be forgiven. But I did it anyways. I wanted that girl to smile from the bottom of her heart._

* * *

Every so often, the girl would feel uneasy. What if Gumi betrayed her? What if the endless dream somehow…ended? What if the world became her foe again? Would the world lose its color again? Would time stop again?

But when that happened, Gumi would take the girl in her arms and cast her kind magic over and over for as many times as needed.

* * *

_"Hocus Pocus." A magic lie._

* * *

The girl was happy living with Gumi. And somehow, she knew that Gumi was happy too.

* * *

_It was only a matter of time before our magic ended. This world is a cruel world. It will overlook many things but it won't overlook lies and deception. I was arrested for "abduction" but I was ready. I would face my punishment._

_After my arrest, the girl's – no Miku's – abuse finally came to light. It was what I wished for. With that, she could finally be happy. And so, even under those circumstance, even as she cried, I knew that it was all for the best._

* * *

"Hocus Pocus." "Hocus Pocus." "Hocus Pocus." The girl repeated those magic words over and over as if they could somehow fix the situation. But the words were exposed for what they were: lies. They would not change her reality. The one person she loved was being taken away from her. And there was nothing she could do. But it was then that she heard a new pair of magic words….

* * *

_"Miku….listen! Someday….just like we did then, I'll smile with you."_

* * *

And both the lady who finally experienced happiness and the girl who finally knew it smiled, from the absolute bottom of their hearts.

Fin.

* * *

Reviews are always loved, my dears.


End file.
